1. Field of the Invention
The exemplary invention generally relates to portable electronic devices, and particularly to portable electronic devices having sliding mechanisms.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of wireless communication, portable mobile terminals, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), are now in widespread use.
Typical portable electronic devices such as mobile phones mainly include bar mobile phones, foldable mobile phones, and slidable mobile phones, slidable mobile phones have more modern designs.
A typical slidable portable electronic device, such as a mobile phone, generally includes a cover with a display mounted thereon, a base with a keypad mounted thereon, and a sliding mechanism. The cover is slidably mounted on the base by a sliding mechanism. However, the cover generally can only slide relative to the base along one direction. Thus, only one side of the base can be exposed, and the keypad can only be at the exposed side of the base. As a result, there is less area available for keys.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art